The Escort
by Eat my Words 4 me
Summary: Jacob gets a job working for Sky Escorts in NYC to help pay for his education. Follow him on his journey as he gets pulled into the world of the rich and famous. Just because people have fame and fortune doesn't mean they are happy. Everyone needs a bit of loving now and again even an escort. Who will his first client be? And what will Edward think of the competition?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi and welcome to my new story. I hope that you enjoy this short introduction to the story.**

Chapter 1

Carlisle Cullen sat at his desk looking at the young man sitting in front of him. The man had to give it to him he was indeed handsome. However it took more than good looks to be a escort for his agency. The most important one was discretion, his clients demanded it and expected it no matter what the circumstances were. Carlisle had just fired his best escort due to indiscretions and spoke of a client to another. It was just lucky that the women were both friends and one had given her Carlisle number otherwise the press could have gotten hold of it and ruin not only her but her husband's career in politics.

Picking up the application he saw that the young man was indeed intelligent another requirement as his clients wanted them to be able to hold a conversation of some sort. Not what the latest football quarterback did in the last game. The young man was currently studying engineering at NYU in his last year. Along side he took politics an unusual combination but none the less a good one as far as Carlisle was concerned.

Standing up he went and stood by the large window looking over New York city. From his humble beginnings Carlisle Cullen had done well for himself. A preacher's son he had left his old country to begin a new life after he was caught sleeping with one of his parishioners. Worse still his best friends wife. Two days later with a ticket in his hand Carlisle set off to a new life, and what a life he had.

At the age of 35 he gave up his chosen profession after too many long shifts working at hospitals around the country. He hadn't found time to find a wife and settle down and now it was almost too late to start a family he so desperately wanted. Going to bars was not the way to meet the woman of your children so instead opted for an dating company. With no luck he decided to go at least find a intelligent woman through a escort agency one of his colleagues had suggested to him.

For an ungodly sum of money he wined and dined a beautiful woman by the name of Esme. From the moment he laid eyes on her he knew she was the one. After many dates and tens of thousands of dollars later Esme agreed to give up the agency and move him with him. 20 years later they were proud parents of a beautiful girl Rosalie and a handsome son Jasper the apple of his father's eye.

Smiling he turned almost forgetting the handsome boy sitting in the chair comfortable as though he hadn't a care in the world. The man smiled back before brushing imaginary lint off his impeccable suit pants. Carlisle was happy to see that he was not as cocky as he made out to be and the action was one of nerves. Leaning across his table he held out his hand.

"Welcome to Sky Escorts Jacob."

"Thank you Mr Cullen I won't disappoint." Jacob stood as well a smile that could light up a room across his beautiful face.

"I certainly hope not. Alice will go through everything with you and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. We are short of escorts at the moment with summer here. No doubt you will be interested in starting straight away!"

"Most definitely."

"Good well that is it from me. We will meet again in a week or so and see how you're going. I will contact clients and see if they were satisfied with your services."

Carlisle sat at this desk putting Jacob's file to one side and picked up the phone. Jacob took that his cue to leave. As he closed the door behind him he fist pumped the air as he desperately needed this job. College was expensive but even more so in NY. The thought of going home was tempting but now with his father gone there was nothing really there for him anymore. All his friends had gone off after high school to different parts of the country. The only person left that he cared anything for was Seth and he was looking at heading to college after the summer break Jacob hoped he could scrape enough money together to fly his friend out and show him the city he had fallen in love with.

"Looks like we have a rookie," a very handsome man chuckled.

Jacob blushed and held out his hand. The handsome man stood from the edge of Alice's desk and ignored the hand and walked around Jacob assessing him. Alice put a well manicured hand to her mouth to hide the giggle.

"Edward don't be mean. Welcome to the family Jacob," she said.

"Thanks." The handsome man stood in front of Jacob and smiled.

"Sorry that was mean I was just checking out the competition. Edward Masen." He held out his hand and was happy Jacob seemed to forgive him for his behaviour.

The office door open and there stood Carlisle. "Edward glad you've met Jacob I want you to show him the ropes."

Edward nodded and went towards the elder and together they went into the office. Alice went to the filing cabinet and pulled out a large folder and handed it to Jacob.

"You need to read this to get acquainted with the rules also there is a contract that must be signed before you get your first client. I hope you can read fast as I will be testing you." she said taking her seat again.

Jacob thanked her and made his way to the door.

"Jacob that folder doesn't leave this office." she pointed to the comfortable black leather couch.

"This could take days!"

"Normally three." Alice said holding up a finger as the phone rang. "Sky Escorts Alice speaking."

Sighing Jacob went to the couch and undid his tie and removed his jacket. He was in for a very long day. So much for meeting up with friends before they headed off to various parts of the country to spend summer with family. Hours later Jacob rubbed his eyes. Most of what he had read was pretty standard stuff about privacy and so forth. He had moved on to what was considered beyond the call of the agency. It was up to each individual as to whether they took the evening any further than what they were hired for. (In other words sex)

Jacob was not a virgin by any means but he didn't just jump into anyone's bed. It was up to Jacob if he asked to be paid and it was agreed that it was out of Sky Escorts time and if caught they were not to be brought into the fray. Also he had the right to refuse and the agency would support him if the clients complained. They were not a brothel they were a wholesome agency as far as the world at large knew.

* * *

Alice was right it took three days of reading and familiarizing himself with the rules and so forth. She also wasn't kidding about testing him. Two hours later Jacob sighed the contract and was promised his first client by the weekend. In the mean time he had to go get himself a decent suit which was paid for by the agency and taken out of his first few clients payments. Alice closed her computer down and hooked her arm into Jacob's. Part of Alice's job was to make sure all the escorts were presentable be they male or female. It was the part of her job she loved the most.

Jacob gulped when he saw the price of the suits. Yes they were stunning but at that price he hoped they were sewn together with gold thread. it wasn't just a few suits he needed but also shirts, ties and shoes. Alice had accidentally on purpose entered the changing room and caught Jacob with his pants down.

"No just no." she waved her hands in disgust and walked out.

Jacob looked down and wondered what was wrong. He knew he looked good. He didn't consider himself vain but he kept himself in pretty good shape. A small hand came through the curtain and Jacob snatched the underwear from it. Feeling heat rush to his cheeks he looked at his not to sexy boxer shorts that even had holes in them and his socks were in no better condition. After all he was a student and they were the last thing on his list to buy. Normally he would just go commando in summer and she was just lucky he hadn't that day. Knowing he could met potential clients while reading the folder he was still wearing his one and only suit for the last three days borrowing his roommates shirts. They were too tight but they had done the job and a few women ran an approving eye of the young man. Jacob had to do nothing other than give them his million dollar smile.

Whipping off his underwear he threw them in the corner and put on the new ones that hugged his body like a second skin. His goods filling the pouch perfectly twisting he checked out his butt and slapped it just as Alice once again whipped the curtain back.

"Heard of privacy," Jacob growled.

"Seen one you've seen them all. Now gives a twirl." Jacob sighed and did as she asked even giving her a bum wiggle as a extra bounce. "I agree very slappable." she winked and handed him several shirts.

"While that is going to hurt." Jacob sighed as they head to the curb to call a cab.

"It won't take long. I know you're going to be having the clients beating down the door."

"When do you think I will get my first client?" Jacob said waving a taxi down.

"Come see me tomorrow I already have a few interested in you." she said getting in the taxi. "Come on I'll take you for a drink and fill you in."

 **Well what do you think? Worth me carrying on with it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys well its been awhile and must admit I was doubting as to whether to continue with this story. Thanks to those that have put on alerts and favs and a massive thanks to those that reviewed. You guys rock. Please read the A/N at the bottom. No I'm not asking you to review or I won't post so don't get in a tiswas.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2

After dropping off Jacob's new work clothes Alice told the driver to drop them off at a trendy bar uptown. The rest of the trip was silent except for the constant tapping of Alice's nails on her screen. When they pulled up outside Jacob opened the door and offered his hand to Alice who finally put her phone in her pocket. A few flashes went off surprising Jacob Alice giggle and dragged Jacob towards the door.

"Hey Alec."

"Alice darling." the bouncer said air kissing Alice's cheek. "Oh who's your friend?" Alec gaze ran up and down Jacob as though undressing him.

"Alec meet Jacob Black. You're probably going to see a lot more of him. So anyone good in yet?"

"Nothing to write home about. Go on in Edward is here with her." Alec rolled his eyes.

Alice scrunched up her nose and again dragged Jacob in behind her. For someone so little she was strong. The music was thumping and the dance floor already crowded with couples gyrating against each other. Every second person seem to know Alice getting the same air kiss as Alec had given her. After twenty minutes Jacob had enough wanting to get a drink. Grabbing Alice by the waist he pushed his way through the crowd towards the bar finally making it to his destination and holding up his hand to the bar tender.

Someone bumped into Alice making her stumble into Jacob's back. Turning around he pulled Alice into his chest and glared at the guy who was trying to chat her up.

"What can I get you?" Jacob turned with Alice still held to his chest and ordered their drinks.

"This is cosy." Alice giggled when Jacob looked down at her and winked. "Let's go find the others."

They headed towards the back of the club where the music was less intrusive. Alice spotted her friends and lifted her hand to wave almost knocking Jacob's drink over him. If it hadn't been for his fast reflexes he would have lost the lot all over both of them. Taking Alice's hand he made for her to lead the way not wanting to end up covered in red wine. Finally making it safe Jacob let her hand go and took a good look at the gathering. Edward was sitting in the middle with a blonde on either side of him. Both had a hand each on his knee. Quirking an eyebrow at him Edward winked and leaned over and whispered something in the girl's ear. The blond guy stared at Jacob as though he was shit on his shoes.

"Jazz go take Rose for a dance." Edward said turning his attention to the guy.

Frowning the guy got up and held his hand out to the blond girl and they both pushed past Jacob knocking his shoulder making him spill his drink. He was just about to say something to them only for Alice to grab his hand.

"They are testing you. Don't let them get to you." she hissed.

"What the fuck!" Jacob growled shaking his now wet hand.

"That is Jasper and Rosalie Cullen the bosses kid's." Edward said getting up and shaking Jacob's hand before kissing Alice right on the mouth. "Hello darling you get our boy sorted?"

"Yes right down to his socks." she rolled her eyes.

It was Edward's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Student remember." Jacob chuckled.

"Oh to be young again. Not!"

"Come on let's dance." Edward grabbed Alice and Jacob's hand and led them to the dance floor.

The crowd made room for them. Jacob handed his glass to some random guy before going and joining Alice and Edward. No one cared who were dancing with who. Everyone was out to have a good time. At one stage Jacob found himself sandwiched between Rosalie and Jasper each gyrating themselves against him.

Edward and Alice were dancing together and both giving Jacob the thumbs up as he placed his hands on Jasper's waist moving in time with the music since he was at the front while Rosalie pressed her body to him from behind. After a couple of dances the Cullen's seemed to have had enough and went back to their seats. Edward and Alice took their places accept Edward was behind him with Alice in the front.

"I would say you passed their test." Alice shouted to him over the music.

"Now Alice don't get him to excited the night has only just begun." Edward said close to Jacob's ear making him shiver.

"I need a drink." Jacob said stepping away from them both.

Edward and Alice continued dancing not bothered that their dance partner bailed on them. Going up to the bar he waited to be served. A good looking girl stepped up beside him and ran her eyes over Jacob. The young man was used to being eye fucked by men and woman so just winked at her before turning away.

"So you gonna buy me a drink big boy?" Jacob shook his head not looking at the girl. "What not good enough for you. I saw you dancing with the weirdo Cullen's. Everyone knows they are into incest." she said making Jacob turn and face her.

"Well if they do what business is it of yours? They aren't hurting you are they?" Jacob growled.

"Wow defensive much. Whatever dude you probably got a small dick anyways." the girl started to walk away but not before Jacob grabbed her hand and put on the front of his trousers. He couldn't help but laugh when her eyes bulged out when she felt his package.

"Shame you offended my friends. You might have had a piece of that." Jacob said pushing the girl's hand away and turned just as the bartender got to him and ordered his drink.

"Your with the Cullen's right?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah what of it." Jacob was ready to have another go if he had to.

"You couldn't take this bottle of champagne over to them could you. My waitress has gone awol and I hate to keep them waiting."

"Gives a free beer and you're on." Jacob said putting his wallet back.

The bartender shook his head while he poured Jacob a beer from the tap and went to get the bucket with the champagne. After getting it Jacob raised his glass and headed back to the others. Edward and Alice still dancing on the floor getting a bit of an audience. When he got back to the Cullen's Jasper and Rosalie were talking their foreheads resting on one another their fingers entwined.

Jacob put the bucket on the table making them jump apart. "Did you buy this?" Jasper asked taking the bottle out and looking at the label.

"Yeah not on what I have in my wallet." Jacob scoffed taking a swig of his beer.

"So your daddy's new manwhore." Rosalie asked.

"Well I like to think I'm more of a escort." Jacob said.

"Good answer." Jasper chuckled pouring himself a glass of bubbly.

"Oh bubbles." Alice screamed from behind Jacob.

"Get your own." Jasper huffed.

"Come on Jazz. I will let you dance with Jacob all by yourself." Alice said going and sitting on Jacob's lap.

"Um Mouse. Get off." Jacob said poking her in the ribs.

"Mouse?"

"Well you're that damn small and cute." Jacob said holding his hands up deflecting Alice's blows wherever she could a clear shot of him.

Suddenly Jacob's lap was Alice free and she was now kicking her legs in protest as Edward picked her up. Before she could do to much damage he sat down appeasing her quickly. Jasper poured another glass of champagne and handed it to Edward.

"Why don't you love me Jazz." Alice pouted as Edward made a show of licking his lips when he had finished.

"Because you don't have what they have darlin." Jasper winked and got up grabbing Jacob's hand. "Come on let me show you off, you beautiful piece of man meat."

"Lead the way cowboy." Jacob chuckled.

Instead of going to the dance floor Jasper led Jacob through the backway where patrons weren't allowed. Jacob didn't care one way or the other as staff didn't seem to take any notice of them. Going out the back door they were in a deserted alleyway.

Taking out a pack of smokes Jasper offered one to Jacob. "I'm good." Jacob said pulling out a lighter and lighting Jasper's smoke for him.

"You don't smoke?" Jasper asked.

"Nah but don't mind others smoking." Jacob said putting the lighter back in his pocket. Alice had gave him a lighter just as they were leaving the office saying he had to have it with him at all times so a client didn't have to find their own.

"Daddy made a good choice with you." Jasper ran his hand down Jacob's firm chest.

Jacob took his hand and kissed it before letting it go. "I'm glad you think so."

"You straight then?" Jasper huffed.

"Bi actually."

Jasper licked his lips. "Why don't we blow this joint and head back to my place for a nightcap?"

"As much as I would love to. I don't think that is a good idea." Jacob said not wanting to offend the guy.

"God I hate daddy's rules."

"What rule?"

"Don't fuck with family." Jacob frowned that wasn't a rule he remembered reading. Jasper chuckled. "Don't worry it's not in his rule book for you. It's in mine. Shame cos I really like you." Jasper flicked his half smoked cigarette down on the ground. "Come on let's go dance." Taking Jacob's hand in his he led him back to the dance floor.

Jacob pulled Jasper to a halt just before they entered the club again. Cupping the blonde's chin in his he pecked him on the lips. Jasper smiled and stepped away. "Thanks Jacob."

"Call me Jake all my friends do."

The boys walked to the dance floor and joined the crowd forgetting everyone else and let themselves get lost in the music. Edward watched from his position at the bar he had seen them kissing through the small round window at the door. Carlisle had picked well and knew that he had himself some competition as being Jasper's favorite.

"Hey Edward."

"So how did he go?" he asked the girl that had come on to Jacob earlier.

"Passed 10 out of 10. And I got a bonus." she giggled.

"Oh, pray tell."

"That guy is packing some serious meat." she said accepting his money before shoving it down her top and heading to the dance floor.

Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"Edward you better get going Ms Swan will be waiting for you if you don't hurry up." Alice said beside him.

"Ugh can't we fob her off to someone else?"

"We could always send Jacob tell her you got sick."

Edward thought for a minute. "Not tonight. Let the boy ease into it." Kissing Alice he headed out the club phone in hand calling the driver to meet him out front.

 **TBC**

 **Well another chapter done. Yes Jacob is bi and yes he will be having male clients. If he will sleep with any of them I am undecided. I hope this doesn't put anyone off my story. Shame if it does because I believe love is love. Thanks for reading and remember I love hearing your thoughts.**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry this has taken so long. I started it before I went into hospital and never got the mojo to get it finished until now. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read author's note at the bottom.**

 **Enjoy oh and I don't own nothing :(**

Chapter 3

Jacob stood in front of the mirror giving himself a last once over. He had to give Alice credit she had picked his clothes out well. The suit made him feel as good as he looked. It gave him the confidence he would have been lacking in his only suit. He picked up the folder with his first clients details in it.

 _Katrina (Kate)_

 _Age 24_

 _Occupation: Fashion Designer_

 _Interests: Horses and Martial Arts_

 _Dislikes: Facial hair and men under 6ft tall._

Along with other more detailed things about her own company and so forth Jacob couldn't help but wonder why such a attractive woman needed to pay a man to take her out. Tonight was a simple dinner and dance. Alice had said if the evening went well he could be picked to go to a fundraising gala she was co-founder of with her sister Tanya. There was even details about that as well and Jacob had spent the afternoon going over and memorizing everything so he wouldn't be fumbling over conversation with her.

His phone beeped and Jacob took a deep breath. The firm's car was waiting downstairs. Tonight they were dining at one of the cities finest restaurants. Alice had checked that he knew which utensils he used with what course. He may have come from a small reservation but he did have a mother who insisted that her children knew how to act in company.

Jacob didn't live in the best area of the city and many people stopped and stared at the luxury car that was waiting for him. The driver was standing by the back passenger door and opened it when Jacob walked out of the apartment complex. Feeling all eyes on him Jacob nervously tugged on his shirt sleeves. Holding out his hand he introduced himself to Mike the driver for the evening. It was all part of the experience of Sky Escort.

In the back of the car was a bunch of flowers along with a bottle of champagne sitting in a bucket of ice. Jacob opened the small mini bar and welcomed the bottled water before sitting back and watching the city go by. The trip took over half an hour to collect his client/date.

The escort couldn't help but whistle at the mansion in front of him. Mike had to hand over his and Jacob's identification to be allowed past the gate. They limo made its way slowly up the winding drive stopping outside a huge mansion that looked like it was constructed in medieval times.

Mike slipped on his hat and jumped out and raced around to open the door for Jacob who took the time to straighten his hair and suit. Grabbing the flowers he took a deep breath making his way to the large front door. Before he could knock the door was open by an older gentleman.

"Good evening sir Ms Denial will be down shortly. Allow me." He said taking the flowers from Jacob before he could say anything.

Jacob stood there awkwardly in the foyer. Looking round he saw that the actually foyer itself was larger than his apartment alone. Chuckling to himself he went to put his hands in his pockets, but thought better of it. He wanted to look relaxed not cocky or bored.

"Hello." Jacob looked up and watched as a beautiful woman walk down the stairs wearing a long silver dress that sparkled in the light. Her hair pinned up with soft tendrils falling on either side giving her face a soft appearance.

"Good evening Kate," Jacob stepped forward and held out his hand.

Kate took his hand as she took the last few steps down. She was breathtaking and Jacob wondered why she would have to use a escort agency. Anyone including himself would be wanting to have this woman on his arm.

"Where the fuck is James?" she whined. "JAMES!" she shrieked.

Jacob cringed slightly hoping the designer didn't see it. When James came scurrying into the foyer he was bowing his head continuously at Kate.

"How many time do I have to tell you to take the guests to the formal living area. God you are so pathetic. Get out of my sight." she pushed the man away from them.

"Shall we go?" Jacob asked coughing as Kate continued to curse James under her breath.

"Well we aren't going to stay standing in the hall all evening." she huffed shaking her head. She stormed out the front door and didn't even acknowledge Mike as he took off his hat and opened the door for her.

Jacob slid in beside her after getting a wink and a evil grin from Mike. Kate had already opened the bubbles and was halfway through the first glass when they had left the grounds of her home.

* * *

Nothing was right for Kate and Jacob was ready to strangle the woman's neck. She complained about everything from the limo being to warm to the colour of the napkins on the table.

Jacob had kept her distracted as much as possible and actually found her to be a rather well educated and successful person in her own right. Her money was old though affording her the luxuries she had.

The night was young when they left the restaurant they had planned on going dancing at one of the new trendy clubs that had just opened up. Kate sat back in the limo and sighed.

"You okay Kate?"

The young woman sighed. "You must think I'm a real bitch." she sighed looking out the window.

"Well…"

"It's okay Jacob. We both know I'm paying for you to accompany me tonight but you can be honest." she said looking at him sideways.

"Okay well yeah, you're a bitch." Jacob chuckled.

"Ugh I don't want to be I just am. Everything seems to piss me off."

Jacob opened the window that blocked Mike to them. "Mike can you turn at the next street and pull over?"

"Yes sir." Mike said.

"What the hell?" Kate said looking angry again.

"Just trust me." Jacob said opening the door before Mike could get out of the car and grabbed Kate by the hand dragging her out of the limo.

Kate crinkled her pretty little nose and looked around. They were outside a mall that was open 24/7 it was in a rougher part of town that she had never been to before. Jacob hadn't let her hand go and pulled her into the store. Going to the rakes he started going through the clothes and pulled out some clothes and headed to the counter and handed over his work credit card.

The store clerk never took his eyes off Kate who was busy looking at the store.

"That comes to $65"

"Thanks," Jacob said taking the tags off the clothes and asking the clerk to throw them away. "Come on."

He grabbed Kate's hand once more and lead her to the limo and shoved her in throwing the bag in after her.

"Get changed." he ordered slamming the door shut behind him.

Mike stood beside him amused but didn't say a word. He had driven Kate many times with various escorts. She was always a rude client but tipped handsomely at the end of the day. All her bitching and whining was worth it. Last Christmas she had left $500 on the back seat for Mike. It had gone a long way to feeding his family and a few extra treats for his kids.

Five minutes later the door opened and Kate glared at Jacob who slipped in and pulled out the remaining clothes and removed his suit jacket and shirt leaving him bare chested. Kate giggled but didn't look away as he reached in the bag and took the simple t-shirt. It fitted like a second skin. He had thought about grabbing himself some sweat pants but didn't want to push his luck. So settled to keeping his suit pants on.

Mike knew where to go and soon they were heading back into the city streets where Kate was use too. When the limo stopped again Jacob jumped out and waited for Kate to join him.

"A park?"

"Yeah come on. I'll buy you an ice cream if you're good." Jacob said taking her hand.

"I'm wearing $2000 shoes and you want me to walk around a park. They don't even match these pants." she moaned.

Jacob chuckled and knelt down, picking up her leg he unstrapped her shoe and did the same to the other. Throwing them at Mike he winked and took her arm.

"Wait what about you?" she smirked.

Jacob shrugged and removed his shoes and socks. Luckily the night was warm. It wasn't ideal that the walked barefoot in the dark but a woman could not ruin a perfectly good pair of shoes. After throwing them at Mike he took Kate's hand and told Mike not to wait they would find their own way back. If he could just drop off Kate's clothes. The woman was about to protest but Jacob put his finger to her lips and shook his head.

"Trust me." he said.

"Now why would I trust you?"

"Because it's about time you trusted someone." he said.

They walked hand in hand around the park. Few people were around and ignored the odd couple who were wearing odd clothes. Jacob told Kate about his life living on a reservation and the hardship he and his family suffered after his mother died and his father ended up in a wheelchair. How much he missed his friends and family but wanted better for himself and the tribe. Not many of the young made it off the res and even less going to college. How he watched his friends go out every weekend to party while he stayed at the apartment not able to afford to go out instead stay at home and study hoping to get through his course earlier. Money was always something on his mind.

Kate listened fascinated. She had seen movies and watched the news but never knew anyone like Jacob before. She thought they were no good layabouts not giving a rats about anything or anyone to lazy to get work. She snubbed the lower class man and woman who she felt were uneducated heathens. They stopped at a ice cream vendor and Jacob bought them each a cone not giving Kate any choice in what she was having.

Hours later they pulled up outside Jacob's apartment. "Want a nightcap?"

"You're actually asking me?" Kate raised an eyebrow. All night Jacob had made the decisions of how their evening was going to be. They even stopped off and played a game of midnight bowling.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad was it?" Jacob chuckled handing money over to the cabbie.

"No. I would love a nightcap." Kate said getting out the cab and waited for Jacob to lead the way to his apartment.

Jacob unlocked the door and before Kate knew what was happening she was swooped up in Jacob's arms bridal style.

"Don't want you stepping in something nasty. This isn't the best of places." he admitted heading up the stairs keeping an eye on the floor.

They heard shouting from one of the apartments a baby crying from another. The distinctive sound of a party going on above them the constant thud of the bass. People shouting over the music. Marijuana smoke in the hall coming from god knows where. When Jacob stopped in front of room 303 he put Kate down carefully and pulled out his key.

"Home sweet home." He opened the door and flicked on the light before waving Kate to go in before him.

Kate took a tentative step inside. It was nothing like she was expecting. The room was light and bright amazing art work on the walls and the place clean and tidy. She ran her hand over the sofa and turned to watch Jacob head to the kitchen where everything was neatly placed. When Jacob bent to get something out of the fridge she licked her lips. Jacob was certainly full of surprises and his ass was one she had been admiring since the moment she saw him in her foyer.

"Sorry it's all I've got." Jacob said handing Kate a cheap beer.

"Thanks." she said putting the bottle down having no intentions of drinking it.

"You know you're a okay chick when you're not talking." Jacob said.

"You do know I'm actually paying you to be my date, not my fucking shrink." she snapped.

"Ahhh there she is." Jacob chuckled going to the sofa and sitting down.

"What is your problem with me Jacob? I have not once been rude to you."

"No but your a bitch to people you think are underneath you and sooner or later you would have tried it with me." Kate was about to protest but Jacob shook his head and spoke again. "Don't try and deny it. You paid money for me. I am suppose to do what you want when you want. You know you're a beautiful woman. You shouldn't need to pay for a man to take you out. Any man would love to you have you on their arm. If you weren't such a bitch that is."

"Asshole." Kate said picking up the beer and taking a swig. "This shit is terrible how the hell do you drink this." Kate groaned.

"It's all I can afford." Jacob shrugged and continued to sip his beer turning the television. "Sit down you're making my house look untidy."

"You are so rude. I've got a good mind to complain about you to Carlisle." Kate said throwing herself down beside Jacob on the sofa.

"You won't. Admit it you've had a good time tonight." Jacob said holding up his bottle and tapping it against Kates.

His large hand went behind Kate and he pulled the pin that was hold her hair up. The blonde hair tumbled down around her face softening it. Kate looked and Jacob and snorted making beer come out of her nose. Jacob burst into laughter as well.

"That is so fucking gross. You're supposed to be a lady."

* * *

Jacob woke up his head thumping. He rolled over and groaned when he saw Kate laying next to him naked as the day she was born. Slipping out of bed he padded to the bathroom before heading to the kitchen to make much needed coffee.

His cellphone buzzed somewhere in the lounge. Picking up discarded clothes and underwear he finally found it just as the person hung up. Looking at the number he groaned the last person he wanted to talk to was his ex. Throwing the phone down he went and stood by the window looking over the streets below. He waved to Monica across the road who was sitting at the table in her one bedroom apartment looking over at him. She almost spat her coffee out she she saw Jacob. Waving he wondered if she was okay. It wasn't until Monica's partner came to the window and glared at him did he realise he was naked. Covering his privates he turned and tried to find his underwear.

 **TBC**

 **Okay guys not sure if you guys want the sex if you do let me know. If not I will just be black fading it from now on. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry the chapter is late. Hope you enjoy and remember to leave a review. As for the sex well we will see how it goes. Mixed reviews on that to be honest. So if I feel like doing a sex scene you're in luck or not depending on what you wanted.**

 **I've started a new story called Folding Pink. It is about Paul being a single dad to a little girl and coping with life and its struggles as well as finding someone who will love him for who he is.**

 **Anyway enjoy**

 **I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

Jacob walked into Sky Escorts just after twelve that following day from his date with Kate. He was looking forward to his first pay check and was already paying off his bills in his head. No one was at the front desk which was a first. Looking around he saw nothing out of place and Carlisle door firmly shut. Deciding to make himself comfortable he sat down on the black leather couch and picked up one of the folders that had all the other escorts photo's and bio's in for clients to look at. Jacob of course went straight to his to see which photo the agency had chosen.

Going through the rest he of course saw a photo and bio of Edward. The man was older than he looked. He had ten years on himself and was certainly a well educated guy having studied at Harvard as well as MIT. His occupation was down as attorney. So why was he a escort Jacob wondered. There wasn't a doubt in Jacob's mind that Edward could have any man or woman he wanted. Yet here he was working for an agency that turns a blind eye to their employees taking money for sex.

Jacob shut the book when he heard a door open and close. Looking up he saw Alice and a woman coming out of Carlisle's office. She was a elegant lady in her late thirties to early forties. Jacob let his eyes gaze upon her appreciating beauty when he saw it.

"Oh hey Jake. I didn't hear you come in. I was just showing Esme the new bathroom Carlisle had installed."

"Esme as in Esme Cullen?" Jacob asked feeling heat gracing his cheeks.

"I've heard a lot about you Jacob and must say I'm not disappointed. Alice darling please tell Carlisle I will see him at home for dinner and not to be late we have guests." Esme bent and kissed Alice on the cheek before allowing Jacob to open the door for her. "Thank you Jacob. We must do lunch soon." she said going to the elevator.

Once she had gone Jacob shut the door and turned his attention to Alice who was holding back her laughter. The man pulled a face at her before laughing at his own mistake. Alice lightly clapped her hands together before sitting at her desk and opening a drawer.

"Your check and also I do believe half your clothes you left in the limo. Care to tell me why Mike had to drop your clothes off here?" Alice asked tapping her well manicured nails on her desk.

"A gentleman never tells." Jacob winked and snapped his paycheck out of Alice's fingers before slipping it into his pocket.

"You can't tell me you're a gentleman after this now tell me the goss." Alice said getting herself comfortable.

"No can do." Jacob winked and went to grab his stuff.

"You're no fun." Alice pouted.

The phone shrilled giving Jacob time to slip out of the office only to bump into Carlisle who was just coming in.

"Ahh, Jacob just the man I want to see. Please come into my office." he said not giving the escort any time to decline.

Alice shrugged when Jake pulled a face and mouthed if she knew what he wanted. Looking worried she focused on her phone call once again. Once in Carlisle's office the owner placed his briefcase on the desk before taking his jacket off and loosening his tie. Walking over to a cabinet he opened it to show a range of spirits. He waved a bottle of scotch at Jacob who shook his head. Not one for the strong stuff and certainly not so early in the day. Carlisle sat on the edge of his desk with drink in hand his normally perfect hair slightly ruffled making him look even more handsome than what he normally did.

"So Jacob how was your first evening?"

"Well…."

"Come now Jacob no need to be shy. I've heard everything believe me."

"Okay…. well then I called her a bitch and then took her back to my place and got her drunk on cheap beer and slept with her, but we didn't have sex."

"She told me the exact thing." Carlisle lifted his glass and saluted the young man before emptying the glass in one gulp. "As you can tell from your paycheck Kate gave you a very generous bonus."

Jacob reached for his pocket only for Carlisle to shake his head. "Kate won't be requiring your services again."

"But I thought she had a good time"

"Oh she did very much so."

"I'm confused."

"Jacob a word of advice." Carlisle got up and went to the window and looked down at the city below. "Don't become their friends. You're doing a job and that job is to make them feel special, beautiful and more importantly loved."

"Loved?" Jacob scoffed.

Carlisle turned around and looked at the young man. He really did like Jacob he reminded him so much of Edward when he first joined the agency all those years ago. Edward had a way with people and almost had Carlisle under his spell.

"Jacob people use our services because they are lonely and feel unloved. Your job is to make them feel good about themselves. What you did for Kate was that of what a friend would do. I think maybe you should have some training."

"I, I," Jacob didn't know what to say.

Carlisle smiled and held out his hand. "Come you can pretend I am your customer for the afternoon. I'll have Alice make us reservations and the limo will pick you up at two." Carlisle went to the door and opened it.

Jacob didn't look at Alice as he headed to the door. Carlisle was ordering her to make reservations at some restaurant Jacob had never heard of. He had little over an hour to get ready for his date/training with Carlisle.

As soon as he walked in the door he stripped down to his briefs and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. He really didn't have time for a shower but decided a shave would be required. He hadn't planned on seeing anyone in the office accept Alice to collect his paycheck. Remembering his check he quickly went to his jeans and pulled out the envelope and opened it. Inside he found $2,000. Whistling he placed the money in his secret hiding place before grabbing his phone. He needed to know what to wear and Alice was the perfect person to ask.

Jacob was just slipping on his shoes when he heard a knock at his door. Unsure who it was he yelled out for them to hold on a minute. He was trying to put his watch on while he walked to the door bashing his leg against the table. Cussing he opened the door to see Carlisle holding a bottle of wine.

"Carlisle I wasn't expecting you." Jacob admitted grabbing his keys.

"Here I brought you a gift. Put it in the fridge it needs to be well cold to enjoy." Carlisle stepped inside the apartment uninvited as Jacob quickly went to put the wine away as told.

"Thanks for the wine Carlisle." Jacob said coming out of the kitchen to find his boss looking at one of his many art works on the wall.

"You did these?" Carlisle asked.

Blushing Jacob nodded. "When I was younger I dreamt of been an artist. As you can tell I'm not that good at it."

"I think you're very talented. I do believe I don't know much about you Jacob Black." Carlisle said heading to the door.

The older man opened the door and waved Jacob out before shutting the door behind them. The young escort suddenly became nervous. Mike was again working and opened the door. Carlisle gently placed his hand on the small of Jacob's back pushing him gently into the vehicle. The young man was use to be in control on his dates. He was after all a alpha male, yet here was Carlisle taking control of the date.

"You seem tense Jake." Carlisle placed his hand on Jacob's knee squeezing it gently. "This isn't a test. We are just two men enjoying each others company for the day."

"You're right I'm sorry I have no idea why I'm so nervous." Jacob chuckled as he looked at his boss who was smiling at him.

"I must say Alice has once again out done herself on your wardrobe. The look is very sexy I must say." Carlisle hand ran up and down Jacob's thigh.

Jacob gasped it had been so long since he had been intermit with another man and his last lover was nothing like Carlisle. The young man felt his cock twitch the closer the hand got to his dick. Licking his lips he closed his eyes before putting his hand on Carlisle's.

"I met your wife today." Jacob said.

"My beautiful Esme. Yes she told me when I spoke to her before I picked you up. She sends her regards and hopes that you will come for dinner one evening. Ahh look we are here."

 **TBC**


End file.
